List of ships, bases and units in Star Trek: Outpost
Ships Another Profitable Venture - A stock light transport purchased by Mr. Big for Daimon Yurrel. The orginial plan was for Yurrel to quietly work his way back to a vessel the size of his previous ship, Profitable Venture. The plans took an unexpected turn when Yurrel rescued Captain Tyrellian and Lieutenant Exler from the holding cells aboard the Glaminfo. Mr Big discovered the presence of Sayzar Tyrellian aboard, and remote acivated the ship's destruct sequence. Despite his efforts, the only person to perish aboard the ship was Yurrel, after being slain by Jenneth. Sayzar, Renova Exler, as well as Jenneth escaped using the lifeboats. Another Profitable Venture was completely destroyed Bifrons - A stock light freighter owned by Mulgar aka Genaro Boak Boltan - The Boltan was a Free Trade Vessel docked at Yossarian's warehouse at the Enclave with an impatient captain. Bootlegger's Paradise A large, Capital class First Federation transport vessel, the Bootlegger's Paradise picked up Vurk and Tirgil in their shuttle Profit Margin, and carried them to Planet Voxhall in First Federation space. Equipped with a dampner that blocked most sensor scans from FF vessels. Captain: Darst Denebian Roustabout - Series K - Captain Taldeen from the Starfleet Judge Advocate General's office used this type of transport vessel to get to Deep Space 3. Glaminfo - The Glaminfo was an enormous "pleasure craft" with an exterior covered by holographic advertising. Equipped with a casino and multiple holosuites, the Glaminfo was capable of fulfilling nearly any fantasy of its visitors. The Glaminfo was equipped to jam transport and communications activity to prevent cheating in the ship's casino; unfortunately, this also prevented transporters from working as well. The preferred method of arrival and departure to and from the ship was via small transport yachts and shuttlecraft. The master of the vessel had connections to the area's criminal element, including the infamous Mr. Big and allowed his vessel to play a critical role in an illegal operation seeking to produce counterfeit latinum. Carrying an extensive weapons loadout that could defend the ship from just about any outside assailant, the Glaminfo also had a darker side. Below decks were multiple holding cells for trafficking in the slave trade. Frizay - The Frizay was a Free Trade Vessel docked at Yossarian's Warehouse at the Enclave. When Goshen arrived at Yossarian's warehouse, the Frizay was 14 hours behind schedule because they were waiting for their cargo to be loaded. Horizon Star The Horizon Star was a personal yacht under the command of a humanoid named Maraine. Though the yacht itself was luxurious, the owner seemed to be lacking any discretionary spending for peripherals, such as docking fees. Owner/Master: Maraine IKS Chancellor Mowga - (pronounced Mow-Ha) A Klingon battlecruiser. As of 2364, most of the D7-class ships had been decommissioned and used for target practice. The Chancellor Mowga was taken by a band of renegade Klingons that opposed the Khitomer Accords. Their objective was to leave Klingon space, find a world where they could raise families as 'true Klingons'. The Captain, Emkaien wanted to begin the search near the Pinchot Expanse in the hopes of locating his wife, Jenneth. His decision was proved when Jennth's escape pod was located following her escape from the transport ship Another Profitable Venture. Commanding Officer: Emkaien. First Officer: Hakaath Second Officer: Therouk Third Officer: Thorum of Krell. Kish-Tek class shuttle - An obsolete Klingon shuttlecraft design, originally assigned to D-7 class cruisers of the pre-treaty Klingon Empire. As of 2364, all Kish-Tek class shuttlecraft had been decommissioned, and were no longer in service within the Klingon Empire. Vurk and Tirgil purchased one ship of this class from a commercial dealer. FMS Latinum Quid - The Latinum Quid was a Ferengi Treasury vessel. The Latinum Quid was destroyed en route to Ferenginar by the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Though (under normal circumstances) more than capable of defending itself, the ship was sabotaged by Mr. Big and his nefarious organization called The Core, in order to cover up the presence of faux latinum amongst the cargo of normal latinum. The Solar Winds, under orders from Mr. Big, attacked the Latinum Quid, setting off an explosive device hidden within the latinum cargo. At the time of the attack, the Latinum Quid was under the escort of the USS Chimera, but was still lost with all hands. In the ensuing engagement, the Solar Winds was heavily damaged in the same engagement. Commanding Officer: Daimon Furrent. The Lucky Lady - The Free Trade Vessel Lucky Lady was a private cargo ship out of Cygnax 7. The Lucky Lady delivered an antiquated Antarean shuttle to Goshen on Deep Space 3. Commanding Officer: Dersick Profit Margin - The Profit Margin was an old Kish-Tek class Klingon shuttle that was purchased from a dealer naned Zikthak Tubaret and subsequently named by the Ferengis Vurk and Tirgil. The shuttle was identified by Yeoman Burghoff on Deep Space 3 as the type of shuttle seen aboard Klingon D7 battle cruisers. Despite the Klingon pedigree, the shuttle was resgistered with the Ferengi Commerce Authority. When the revelation concerning its pedigree was made, Tirgil accused Vurk: "You told me it was Parvekian!" FMS Profitable Venture - The Profitable Venture was a Ferengi cruiser that served as a trading ship under the command of Daimon Yurrel. The ship was destroyed in the Pinchot Expanse. Ru-Tang - The Ru-Tang was a vessel that visited the recreation depot at Axinar IV. Lt. Karen Denali won a bottle of scotch from its engineer. Details on the vessel were unknown. Runabout Bond - The Runabout Bond was a predecessor to the runabouts which came into service around 2373. The Bond was equipped with a tractor beam emitter large enough to tow starships in and around spacedock, and a compact personnel transporter. Unlike succeeding runabouts, the Runabout Bond did not have warp capability and was truly suited for short-distance, heavy space-port operations (such as moving vessels, containers, etc.). Solar Winds - The Solar Winds was listed as a Free Trade Vessel but had a proven reputation of being a pirate vessel known to frequent the area known as the Pinchot Expanse. The crew of the Solar Winds was entirely composed of females. The ship's captain, Britarra, was a ruthless Orion female who lived for the fight, had a thirst for blood, and would not let anyone stand in her way, including her own crew. The Solar Winds was a powerful pirate vessel and should have been more than a match for a standard-equipped vessel like the . However, thanks to an alien weapon referred to by Chief Knox as "The Big Gun" installed on the USS Chimera, when the two ships first squared off, the outcome was a draw. The Solar Winds was not so fortunate in the second encounter with the Chimera; thinking that the Chimera was gearing up to use her "Big Gun" again, which fed a ship's shield energy back on itself, essentially "stunning a ship," Britarra ordered the Solar Winds to drop her shields to render the "Big Gun's" energy ineffective. Commander Torkelson, aboard the Chimera, used the "Big Gun's" energy build up as a ruse, however, to get the Solar Winds to drop her shields and then unleashed a barrage of standard weapons on the Solar Winds, crippling it. However, before the Chimera could finish the battle with the Solar WInds, the Chimera was called to rescue the missing Lt. Renova Exler who was adrift in an escape pod. The Solar Winds was able to limp away from the conflict, but because the Solar Winds and her crew were banned or were not welcome in certain ports (such as the Enclave), Britarra and her crew could not go to the Borquin shipyards. Britarra considered Hawkin Grel the best at ship repair. Grel had banned them, but would let them in if Mr. Big told him to. Mr. Big refused, claiming that having Grel let the Solar Winds in would cost Mr. Big more than he was willing to pay. Instead, Mr. Big Suggested Peutrice Vask at Fahrion. He told Britarra he would call ahead and tell Vask to expect them. Britarra considered Vask a hack, but had few options. Whether the Solar Winds safely arrived at Fahrion was unknown. Commanding Officer - Britarra. Navigation Officer: Melion; Former First Officer: Jenneth; Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Piglet (pronounced "peelay"). Successful Negotiations - The Successful Negotiations was an antiquated Antarean shuttle that Goshen acquired in exchange for an outstanding debt owed him by the trader/pirate, Dersick. The shuttle design was a favorite among smugglers because of its configuration for hiding contraband. The shuttle was used to take Goshen, Lt. Renova Exler and Dr. Rachel Winston to the Enclave, a known pirate hideout, the Enclave, to retrieve a deutronium interphase generator for Deep Space 3. After retrieving the generator (and a couple of misappropriated containers belonging to the pirate ship, the Solar Winds), the Successful Negotiations was pursued by the Solar Winds into the area of the Pinchot Expanse called the Rough Seas, a permanent type 7 ion storm where the Successful Negotiations was then destroyed. Just before the ship's destruction, Goshen and Dr. Winston were beamed to the USS Chimera while Renova Exler was beamed aboard the Solar Winds along with the shuttle's cargo. USS Caravelle - The USS Caravelle was a Freedom-class starship, assigned to Admiral Thomas' Task Force 51. Equipped with a single warp nacelle, the USS Caravelle was initially assigned the search for the Antarean shuttle Successful Negotiations after it reported it was under attack near the Rough Seas in the Pinchot Expanse. Commanding Officer: Captain Plodec USS Cassiopeia - The USS Cassiopeia was a decommissioned Oberth-class starship that was sent to Deep Space 3 for salvage. A warp coil from the USS Cassiopeia was removed and installed on the USS Chimera. USS Chimera - The was an starship commissioned on stardate 369032.2 (Editor's Note: the stardate quoted in the first episode may be an error; an extra digit was added to the stardate making it appear the ship was built long after the time period in which it is set.). The ship was built under Naval Construction Contract (NCC) number 11555 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. The ship's dedication plaque bore a quote from Miguel deCervantes from the musical Man of La Mancha: "To dream the impossible dream...to run where the brave dare not go...to reach the unreachable star." The Chimera underwent extensive field modifications and did not meet Starfleet specifications in many areas. Outdated technology from a variety of cultures was incorporated into the ship. The ship had a current crew complement of 45. Commanding Officer: Lt. Commander Gregory "Tork" Torkelson. First Officer: Lt. Renova Exler. Second Officer: Ensign Owen Kyle. Chief Engineer: Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox. Assistant Chief Engineer: Petty Officer Takahara. Communications Officer: Ensign Grelding. Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Rachel Winston. Navigation Officer: Ensign Randy Thomas; Medical Techs: Kiara Johnson and Giles. USS Goldberg - The USS Goldberg (NCC-8206A) was a Bristol-class transport vessel. This particular class of starship had been Starfleet’s primary container carrier for several decades, having replaced the aging transport/tugs near the end of the 2390s. The USS Goldberg was capable of carrying numerous types of containers, including cargo, personnel, hospital and supply containers, though in its current role with the 214th Starfleet Construction Battalion, the USS Goldberg had as its primary function the transportation of supplies and materials to assist in the construction/repair of Starfleet ships and facilities. Its most recent assignment was the transport of construction equipment and cargo containers to Deep Space 3 for the repair of its crippled turbolifts, along with other critical systems. Commanding Officer: Captain Reuben USS Gorgon - The USS Gorgon (NCC-42047) was a technical supply ship with a crew of 30. Equipped to transport medical, technical and scientific equipment or weapons to remote outposts or starships operating at the Federation borders, the ship itself was armed only with type 7 phasers. Large doors provided easy access to the shuttlebay/cargo section which occupied most part of the saucer. The ship was not suited for bulky equipment; it was intentionally designed small and simple, for it usually delivered urgently needed goods. The USS Gorgon made infrequent supply runs to Deep Space 3. Commanding Officer: Captain Baker. Communications Officer: Ensign James. USS Horizon - The USS Horizon (NCC-176) was a Federation starship that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-22nd century. The USS Horizon was the first Federation Starship to visit Sigma Iotia II. During the visit, the crew left behind a book, "The Chicago Mobs of the Twenties." The planet's inhabitants modeled their society along the lines of the book. They even changed the name of their world from Dustria to the Federation designation, Sigma Iotia II. USS Joseph Kittinger - The was an starship which served as the flagship of Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' Task Force 51. Described by Neela Gliss as the "Modern marvel" of Starfleet. Commanding Officer: Captain Iridian. Chief Engineer: Commander Watson. Petty Officer: Yeoman Blank. USS Leone - The USS Leone was an starship in a deep space scout configuration. The Leone was caught with its shields down during a meteor shower and deemed irreparable. With engines powered down the Leone was towed to Deep Space 3 from Starbase 512 by the USS Gorgon. The Leone, slated for dismantling/recycling, was to be turned over to Lt. Forrestal upon arrival at the station, but was intercepted by Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox, who took the ship from the Gorgon instead. Chief Knox, the Chief of Engineering from the USS Chimera had his engineering teams, led by Engineer Takahara, beam aboard the Leone and start scavenging parts for Chimera. Knox believed that Forrestal would waste too much time with formal procedures regarding the dismantling of the ship and wanted to get the parts he needed for the Chimera, among them being a second stage inertial dampener. In addition to being a source for spare parts, the Leone was also carrying a colony of duranium-based, insect-like anthropoids that fed on exotic metals. They have since infiltrated and infested DS3. After the Leone was identified by the crew as "patient zero", the source of the anthropoid infestation, the Leone was disconnected from DS3's umbilicals and towed outside the station. There, on the orders of Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan, the Chimera and the Remington opened fire on her. The Leone, along with any surviving bugs onboard, were destroyed. USS Remington - The was a light cruiser configured as a science vessel. It was temporarily docked at DS3 to provide support while the Chimera was away on a diplomatic mission to the planet Melnora. Commanding Officer: Captain Russell "Rusty" Steele. First Officer: Lieutenant Commander Pierce. Chief Engineer: Commander Gant. Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Hern-Chinz. Medical Officer: Dr. Tricant. Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander Monahan. Junior Science Officer: Lieutenant N'Kana USS Sutter's Mill - The USS Sutter's Mill (NCC-37123) was a refitted ship. By 2350, the Merced-class starships were beginning to be decommissioned in favor of newer designs and the USS Sutter's Mill was spared that fate to become a platform to develop prototype systems. Within a few years, the Sutter's Mill had reached the end of its projected life span as a prototype testbed and was decommissioned and sent to Deep Space 3 for salvage. The ship was stripped and several of the ship's turbolift cars were retrofitted and placed in service aboard the station. However, the refit modifications required, coupled with small leaks of anti-gravity coolant in the turbolift system eventually caused galvanic corrosion, resulting in a catastrophic turbolift accident that nearly killed the station's commander, Captain Montaine Buchanan. USS Trosper - The USS Trosper was an starship assigned to the 214th Starfleet Construction Battalion, currently assignned Starbase 512. Commanding Officer: Captain Don Walsh; SCE Engineer: Lt. Commander Barreto; SCE Engineer: Lieutenant Lolo. Security Chief: LT Smith. Security Officer: Ens Wesson Starbases A Starbase was a generic term for a large, multipurpose facility. In regards to the Federation, Starbases projected a Starfleet, and Federation presence far from the core worlds. Starbases could be planet bound, as was the case with Starbase 12, with orbital repair yards, or they could be the gigantic, stand-alone spacedocks, like Deep Space Three, with the capacity of maintaining or servicing 16 capital ships simultaneously. Starfleet Starbases nominally have a Captain as a Commanding Officer, but, depending on the location, and/or tactical importance, the base may have a flag officer as station commander. Starbases may also comprise the headquarters for the sector they are in, or a base of operations for a Task Force. Individual units, such as the 214th Construction Battalion were also headquartered at Starbases. Most starbases simply have a numerical designation. Others are named, such as Star Station Earhardt. There were over 700 starbases as of 2364. Starbases could also be the center of commerce for the area of space they were in, or an outpost at the borders of Federation space (Such as the Deep Space Stations.) Deep Space 3 - Deep Space 3 was the space station the series revolves around. Commissioned long ago to fulfill a commitment to the First Federation, who later shut their borders to the Federation, its situation was akin to the small frontier town of the American West that had been bypassed by the railroad. Located between the Ferengi Alliance and the First Federation at the edge of Federation space, the station was perceived as unnecessary and an embarrassment to Starfleet. According to records, the station was never fully finished. According to Commander Twist, "It was never really finished. At some point, Starfleet stopped construction when the station was functional, tied off the loose ends and called it good." The majority of the occupied sections of the station were run down and almost dilapidated, mostly due to the stingy requisitioning habits of Captain Montaine Buchanan, the commanding officer of the station. Luxuries aboard the station were at a bare minimum - even the plaza and promenade were scavenged for parts and repurposed while the space itself was powered down shortly after Captain Buchanan assumed command. The one amenity was a solitary, yet obsolete holodeck. As originally planned, Deep Space 3, like her sister space stations, was designed to accommodate up to 16 of Starfleet's capital ships and a complement of up to 50,000 full-time residents, workers and dependents. Deep Space 3 was divided into six main modules: At the top was the mushroom-shaped drydock module and the station's primary docking facility. As planned, the drydock section was equipped to handle any type of major ship maintenance, short of a full shipyard. Next was the cylindrical weapons arsenal, spare parts and storage section. Next, the bell-shaped administration and recreation module housed offices along with their functions, visitor staterooms and the recreation section, which included a 3000-foot diameter park-like arboretum. The residential module provided space for the station's personnel as well as housed the sickbay and the plaza. Below the residential module was the engineering and lifesupport control module where all fabrication and repair was conducted. The final module at the base of the station was primarily for life support gas storage, waste reclaimation, and reactor equipment. Commanding Officer: Captain Montaine Buchanan. Executive Officer: Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson. Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Jennifer Forrestal. Security Chief: Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer. Chief Medical Officer: Commander Arban Breetal. Engineering Officer: Ensign Ulion. Administrative Assistant: Lieutenant Renova Exler. Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Wylothia. Engineering Technicians: Jack Graves, Neela Gliss. Medical Technicians: Kell, Giles. Starbase 43 - Montaine Buchanan was assigned here along with Arban Breetal following their rescue from Kalimor, and prior to Buchanan's promotion to Captain. He followed this assignment with his subsequent posting to Deep Space 3. He served as the Starbase Logistics Officer, and held the ranks of Lieutenant Commander for 9 years, and full Commander for 4 years.Breetal served there as a Medical Officer. Starbase 64 - Starbase 64 was referenced in a conversation between Admiral Lafayette Halliburton and Captain Montaine Buchanan. The admiral told the captain that Starbase 64's commanding officer, a Captain Hayut, had been selected to fill a vacancy in the Starfleet Logistical Offices. No other mention was made of the starbase. Starbase 512 - Starbase 512 was the closest Federation starbase to Deep Space 3. Base of operations for the 214th Construction Battalion and their starships, the USS Trosper, an Oberth-class starship, and the USS Goldberg, a Bristol-class transport vessel Starbase 621 - Starbase 621 was a Federation starbase located near the Tzenkethi border. This starbase was referenced as a possible diversionary target of a Tzenkethi attack in a conversation between Admiral Bartholomew Thomas and Admiral Andra Voychelis of Starfleet Command. According to Admiral Thomas, the base was heavily fortified and fully stocked. According to Admiral Voychelis, the Joint Chiefs at Starfleet HQ believed the true target of the Tzenkethi might have been the Draconis system near the Hellespont Nebula. Space Stations These were space-borne constructs. There were as many types of space stations as there were stars, running the gamut from small communication relay stations and scientific research and observation stations with a complement of one to two people, to the massive Starfleet spacedocks that comprised a majority of Starfleet starbases and deep space stations throughout the Alpha and Beta quadrants, with complements of up to 50,000. Space stations were often constructed in orbit over a planet, moon, or some other celestial body, such as Jupiter Station. They could also be built at a Lagrange point, or fixed astrometric position, such as Deep Space Three's location near the Pinchot Expanse. Space stations also provided logistical support for visiting ships, such as repair and retrofitting (like the Borquin shipyards) or a trading post (such as the Enclave). Some facilities were privately owned, but most, in the case of Starfleet, were operated by a government, or the military. Borquin Spaceport - A ship repair facility owned by Hawkin Grel. The preferred destination of the Solar Winds following the second battle with the USS Chimera. Grel was among many facilities' proprietors that had banned Solar Winds from approaching. Britarra knew that Grel would let her ship in if Mr. Big told him to, but Mr. Big refused. He needed Grel's cooperation, and telling Grel to let in the Solar Winds would have cost him more than he was prepared to pay. Units Starfleet Corps of Engineers - 214th Construction Battalion - The Starfleet Corps of Engineers - 214th Construction Battalion was an engineering unit based on Starbase 512. The unit, under the command of Commander Olivia Twist, was assigned the task of repairing and upgrading Deep Space 3. Under Twist's command were two starships - the USS Trosper, an Oberth-class starship commanded by Captain Don Walsh and the USS Goldberg, a Bristol-class transport vessel commanded by Captain Reuben. Task Force 51 - Task Force 51 was identified approaching Deep Space 3 with Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship, the USS Joseph Kittinger in the lead. The Task Force was comprised of the Admiral's flagship and "three smaller vessels," one of which was later identified as the USS Caravelle, a starship.